Elenora
'Elenora '''also known as the Empress of Magic is a recurring character on Curse of the Lycans. She was the main antagonist of the third season, a seeming protagonist in the fourth season, and a secondary antagonist in the fifth season (later redeeming herself). Overview Elenora is born as a fairy. She later gives up her fairy powers and becomes a regular witch. (Greetings from the Deceased) Elenora married a vampire as an attempt to make peace between witches and vampires. Elenora rips out her heart to avoid becoming weak. The marriage resulted in one vampire daughter, Johanna. She later becomes the empress of magic and the power consumes her and lures her into the darkness. Elenora seeks help controlling her darkness and travels to a different universe. She meets Lord Voldemort whom encourages her to embrace the darkness. He also encourages her to place her heart back in her chest because love is a weakness but also a strength. Elenora and Voldemort fall in love and begin having an affair. Voldemort is later defeated by a teenage wizard. Elenora rips out her heart to avoid it causing her any more heart ache and returns to her own universe. She later discovers she is pregnant. She keeps her pregnancy hidden using a glamour spell and gives up her daughter at birth by abandoning her in the freezing wilderness of Arendelle.("Silver Bullet, Part 1", "Halloween II" "Silver Bullet, Part 2", "Date Night") Sometime later, Johanna, her father, and Elenora briefly visit New York City. Johanna is saddened that her father would rather hunt werewolves than take her to the movies. ("A New Danger, Part 1") Once they've returned to Agrabah, King William threatens Johanna and her father defends her and threatens the king that if he ever speaks to his daughter like that again, he will kill every one in his kingdom. He gets Elenora to whip up a potion that he uses to turn the king into a werewolf. The now angry wolf king wants to kill the vampire. He pleads for his wife, Elenora, to help him. Elenora acts like she does not know who he is and allows him to die. ("[[Date Night|''Date Night]]") Elenora tells Dracula, her late husband's father, that he was murdered and lies saying she was in love with him. Elenora knew that by doing this Dracula would help her find The Book of Forbidden Spells which contained many powerful curses and spells including resurrection. The duo was offered assistance in finding the book from Ursula, the sea witch. The three supernaturals then headed to, The Forbidden Fortress, home of Maleficent and hiding place of the book. Maleficent, understanding the pain of losing someone, offers to escort them to the cave next door to help find the book. ("''Date Night''", "Hades") Elenora gets hold of the book through unknown means and her husband is resurrected. (After flashback events in "Hades") A neighbor discovers Johanna is a vampire and feeds her an excessive amount of garlic. Without assistance from two magical relatives she will die. Elenora travels to New York City to find her daughter she gave up at birth, Jessica. She tells Jessica she has magic and that she needs help saving her daughter's life which they do. Johanna and Jessica discover they are sisters and become friends. Much to Elenora's dismay she wipes both her daughters' memories and sends Jessica back to New York City. ("Sisters") Sometime after this, Elenora's husband is killed again by another werewolf. ("''The Vampires Return''") Elenora later moves to New York City with her daughter. Johanna meets a human boy name Thomas, she calls him Tommy for short. Thomas and Johanna get closer over the years and as Johanna enters her teen years, the two begin a romantic relationship and even go to prom together. This relationship is kept a secret from Elenora as Johanna knows her mother wouldn't approve of a human dating her. ("A New Danger, Part 2") Elenora soon discovers that Johanna is pregnant and that she and Thomas eloped, which angers her. Elenora wipes Thomas' memory of meeting Johanna. However his true love for her defeats the spell forcing Elenora to kill him. ("A New Danger, Part 2", "Nothing Will Ever Be The Same") Elenora darkens Johanna's heart making her evil, though she fights it for a while. ("''Major Destruction''") Johanna dyes her hair blonde(to stay under the radar from her mother) and flees to a suburban area in New York where she gives birth to twin boys, Tommy and Zeke. Two years later, Elenora finds Johanna and uses a a time jump spell from the book of forbidden spells to teleport Tommy and Zeke to different time periods separating the two. She justifies this in her mind by telling Johanna that a vampire-human hybrid is an abomination. ("Family Tree") At an unknown time after this, the book of forbidden spells becomes Johanna's. ("Resurrection") The younger Elenora prior to her death becomes the empress of magic and moves to Paradise Island, a beautiful island during the day but a horrifying and treacherous place during the night. She tourments two werewolves whom get sent through a portal to the island, Dan Tuckerman and his son Jr. ("''Welcome Home Tommy''") Elenora learns of her daughter's plan to travel to the past and kill her so she too travels to the past. ("''A New Danger, Part 2''") Elenora asks time traveling Tommy and Michelle to kill Johanna. ("Timeline") After her death mentioned above, she is sent to the underworld and resurrects herself with dark magic by sacrificing Maleficent's soul. ("Michelle vs. Michelle") Elenora shows up in Johanna's apartment and tells Johanna that she cannot contact Tommy or Zeke because they are not her children anymore and never will be. Johanna is shocked that her mother is alive again. ("The Dragon's Nest") Elenora tells Johanna that there is a demon possessing Tommy and that it is Dracula. Elenora states that the only way to extract the demon is with the breath of a newborn dragon. The dynamic duo travel by plane to China to pick up a dragon egg from Michelle. The demon is soon split from Tommy and then jumps into Zeke and is then split from Zeke. (4x02, "China", "Fire and Ice") Junior, now Johanna's husband and Elenora's son-in-law, confronts Elenora about how she came back to life. She tells him that she sacrificed Maleficent's life for hers. He takes her to a hockey stadium with a magic bean to send her back to Agrabah where she can't hurt anyone. Before he sends her away she dark curses him.("5x03") Elenora teams up with Dracula. Dracula kidnaps Tommy and leaves him to die at the flames of Michelle Jr. Elenora feels bad and reminds him hurting Tommy wasn't part of the plan. ("Date Night", "Mother") A now heavily pregnant Johanna believes that Elenora had something to do with Junior's turn to darkness and lashes out at her. Upon Johanna breaking Junior's curse he has no memory that Elenora was the one to curse him and Johanna apologizes to her mother. Elenora accepts Johanna's apology, although she feels bad for lying, and takes Johanna out for karaoke where Johanna sings a pregnancy parody of I'm So Fancy, I'm So Pregnant. Elenora cheers her daughter on. ("The Z in Motel 23") Elenora resurrects Maleficent. The two 'queens of darkness' plan to "reawaken" Ursula by restoring her memories of who she used to be. ("The Apocalypse Ends") Phoebe tries to stop Elenora and Maleficent from reawkening Ursula but she fails and Ursula regains her memories of being the sea witch from Agrabah. Elenora kidnaps Tommy and dark curses him using a modified version of the curse. ("Michelle vs. Michelle", "The Light Side") Elenora becomes a grandmother once more when Johanna gives birth to a baby girl named Daniella. ("Michelle vs. Michelle") Phoebe tells Johanna is happily playing with her newborn of her mother's return to darkness. Johanna, devastated, tells her mother to get out. Elenora tells Phoebe she will pay for this. ("Stranger Things") Elenora and Dracula scavenge Pandora's Cave in search of Pandora's Box. Death Early in Curse of the Lycans' sixth season, Elenora was diagnosed with cancer which she died from later that season. In Curse of the Immortals, it is revealed that Victor used a dark object to inflict the cancer on her as revenge for hurting his family several years before. Powers and Abilities * 'Witchcraft- '''the ability to cast spells and/or curses ** '''Black Magic- '''the darkest form of magic; extremely powerful and potent ** '''Telekinesis- '''the ability to move things with her mind ** '''Heart Ripping- '''the ability to magically penetrate her own (and presumably other's) chest and remove her own (or presumably someone else's) heart to dampen her (or presumably someone else's) emotions and remain alive. ** '''Pyrokinesis- '''the ability to conjure, create, and manipulate fire. ** '''Love Spell- ' the ability to make someone think they are in love with her. ** 'Shapeshifting- '''the ability to alter her appearance through glamour spells. ** '''Time Manipulation-' the ability to slow down, pause, or travel through time. ** '''Soul Swapping Resurrection- '''the ability to resurrect herself by sacrificing a living person's soul. * '''Immortality- '''eternal, unaging life; does not age but still susceptible to human diseases and fatal injury Former Powers * '''Fairy Magic- '''the ability to cast spells and or curses, not restricted by the usual laws of magic. ** '''Light Magic- '''the fae possess the purest form of magic; using their powers for evil would taint their magic and cause the fairy to lose their wings. ** '''Fairy Dust- '''the ability to create fairy dust which can be used to alter reality. ** '''Fae Cure- '''Elenora stripped herself of her fairy powers using black magic and became a witch, though due to former fairy status, a much more powerful witch than most and her fairylike immortality stayed in tact.